narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shingetsu: Affections Blooming
It was a cold, wintery kind of day. Gekko was walking through the streets of Konoha. I wonder what Nasuka-san is doing. He smiled to himself as he walked by her house. Nervously, he raised a gently balled fist as he walked towards the door. C'mon! He urged himself, Move! After several awkward minutes, he finally made a small knocking noise on the large, wooden door. Although scared, Gekko glued himself to his spot as he waited for a response to his nervous plea for attention. The one who answered the door was not the one Gekko had wanted. It was the mother of the person he longed for, Reina Uchiha. Who's this shrimp? she thought. "Hello, who are you?" Oh, crap. He thought as he sized up the woman. "Um... I'm Gekko, Nasuka-san and I attended the Academy at the same time... Is she... Home by any chance?" He nervously kicked the dirt under his feet, not daring to make eye contact. Her face relaxed as she smiled. "Ah, you're here to see my daughter? Come in, come in!" She moved out of the way so the boy can walk inside. "Yoru! Go and call your sister downstairs!" "Yes, Mom," the Uchiha replied. "Nasuka! Gekko is here to see you!" Her voice called from upstairs, "Coming!" She hummed her way downstairs. "Oh, hi, Gekko-kun! Come to pick me up?" Gekko looked at the blonde boy, He looks intimidating... He thought. Then at Nasuka, "Um, hello Nasuka-san. I figured we could get some ramen... If that's ok." He began fidgeting with his glasses as he usually did when around Nasuka. "Ah, to celebrate my promotion to chūnin?" she nodded. "Mom, no need to cook for me tonight; I'm eating out." "Okay, don't stay out too late, Nasuka," Reina replied. "Yes, Mom!" She closed the door behind her and smiled her radiant smile. "Well, lead the way. You are a man, right?" she teased. Gekko looked at Nasuka, "Um... Right." He puffed himself up and tried to walk as upright as possible. "So... Ichiraku's? Spicy Miso, right?" He took his glasses off to wipe the lenses. "My, Gekko-kun," she giggled. "You know me so well. Pass me the spicy miso, please." That would only happen after they enter the restaurant and are ushered to their seats. Gekko had never been a fan of ramen. He really just pretended to be a ramen fan because of Nasuka's fondness for the noodles. After ordering, he looked at his "date". "So, how does it feel being a chūnin?" He said as he bit into an egg drizzled over his ramen. "I feel sad, that us two teams graduated one year earlier than that second generation of the Konoha 12... In our generation, it's only myself and my team, Team 0, and your team, Team 15," she explained. "So, all in all, it's great to be a chūnin but I just feel melancholy." "Hm..." Gekko said, watching Nasuka eat her spicy miso. "Hey... What would be the one thing you could do if you weren't a shinobi?" The question was rather random. Poor Gekko had trouble holding out conversations with girls. Especially Nasuka. "Hmm..." she thought. "I think the one thing I would like to do if I weren't a shinobi would be this." She got up from her seat and leaned forward, kissing Gekko's forehead. She sat back down and smiled while her left hand covered her lips. Her face was, as expected, fiery red. Gekko's face followed Nasuka's example and he began to blush. "N-Nasuka-san..." He managed a smile despite his shock. "Heh..." He placed his hand where her lips had been moments earlier. "I... Um..." He tried to speak but his words were slurred. "I-idiot," she muttered. "You getting embarrassed makes me even more embarrassed!" To get her mind off of her shame, she began stuffing herself with her dinner. "But... Anyways..." Gekko sighed, still blushing. "I think I might resign as a shinobi and do something else." He picked at the remaining ramen noodles with his chopsticks. "I think I want to become a blacksmith." "Really?" Nasuka gasped. "But... Wouldn't that mean we wouldn't see each other anymore? I mean, we won't see each other as much?" Gekko looked down, he didn't like seeing Nasuka upset. "Well... We would still do this. I'm just not cut out for being a shinobi." He got up from his seat. "I forgot something... I'm gonna run home and get it." And with that, the boy bolted out of the restaurant towards his home, conveniently, not far from Ichiraku's. Nasuka tilted her head and decided to stay where she was and wait for her crush to return. She turned her noodles over many times over, nervous for his return. Gekko fumbled around in his pocket once reaching his door. Seizing his keys, he unlocked the door and ran into the untidy living room. Grabbing a long object wrapped in a cloth, he ran out the door. No need to lock it. He thought as he ran back to Ichiraku's. "Here Nasuka-san! I made it for you." Taking off the blanket, he revealed an ornate, black katana. "You might not find much use for it, since it was my first sword..." The detail in the ribbed handgrip, to the decorated blade. It was a work without peer. Placing the sword on the table, Gekko did his nervous smile and sat down. Nasuka's eyes sparkled. "A sword... It's pure black too... Did you make this out of obsidian? How did you make it? Does it have a name?" Nasuka rambled on continuously. "So... I wasn't sure you'd like it. Um... I never did name it; I thought you might want to name it." He watched as Nasuka excitedly eyed the sword. "Um, yes, it's obsidian." "I have the perfect name for it, then!" she excitedly said. "Usumidori. That's what I'm calling it. It means Common Sense Greenery. Thanks for the present, Gekko! I can't let you go without giving you a present, too, can I?" She got up and right there for all to see, she kissed him. It was only for a few seconds but the feel of Gekko's lips was the best feeling to Nasuka. She broke away and smiled, before rushing to the waitress to pay her bill and running outside, her mind going at a million miles an hour. I did it! I kissed him! She held the sword out in front of her and smiled to herself. Her extreme excitement made her accidentally run in place to try and expend the energy. She then hurried home. Gekko, completely stunned, looked at where Nasuka had been. That was great... He thought to himself as he paid the waitress. Well... I guess I'll go to the park. Walking on his own, he pulled out an ocarina and sat down on a park bench. Playing for hours, the sun went down before Gekko even realized the time. After arriving at his home, Gekko walked in the unlocked door. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some leftover ramen. Ramen again... He thought as he slapped it in the microwave. After he heard the ping, he grabbed his ramen and plopped onto the sofa. "Are you Gekko?" A raspy voice said in the dark. Jumping up, a scared Gekko turned around. "Who's there?" He exclaimed. A red eye flashed in front of him. "You are going to die." The voice cryptically whispered. Gekko wanted to ask who had been there, but the "presence" had left. I should tell Nasuka-san. He thought as he reached for the door. No... He decided, recalling Nasuka's kiss and excitement. I can't ruin that. He stared out the window, towards the northern wall. He thought he saw a man with spiky white hair jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Rubbing his eyes, Gekko sat back down on the sofa, confused about if he would really die. It's ok... He thought smiling, I got what I want... Nasuka-san.